You're Almost Gone, Are You Feeling Alone?
by depthsofpureblue
Summary: Drink. Drugs. Cut. Sakura's pain is beginning to close in on her. Shikamaru decides to let her stay for a bit, but living in a place where there's always a part isn't the best choice for either of them, will their bad habits take over? Rated for adult content, drug use, self harm, explicit/suggestive language, and lots of sex.
1. Fine

AN: This is my first fanfic in a long time,

please review (:

**Chapter 1: Fine**

"Ugh," Sakura grumbled, she squinted tightly as she felt the noon sun shining on her tired eyes. Her head was pounding.

"Another troublesome day..." she rolled on to her stomach to avoid the blinding light.

_**'What happened last night?' **_her mind tried to think, but it hurt too much, instead she focused on how soft this pillow under her head was.

"Tsch," she heard a voice "'troublesome?' looks like I'm starting to rub off on you."

She took in the smell of the soft blankets against her face. The familiar smell. The one she's lived with for the past 4 days.

"Hell yeah, your rubbing off on her, Shikamaru! She even is beginning to act just as lazy!"

Sakura seemed to have risen from the dead. Squinting her eyes and allowing them to adjust to the dreadful light. Her hair was a bird's nest.

"Good morning, Princess Lazy Ass. It's about 11:30 and you're the only one in Konoha still asleep on a Monday."

She looked the direction the voice came from. It was Kiba's sarcastic ass.

she suddenly remembered. _**'that's right, we partied'**_ she let out a sigh.

Her eyes flickered around Shikamaru's apartment, empty bottles on the table, ashtrays filled to the brim. Neji was on the couch packing a bowl.

'_**Hmm Tenten must have gone home.'**_

Kiba and Shikamaru were playing a pointless game of shogi. He knew Shikamaru was going to win anyways, why did he even bother?

The Nara boy's apartment was plain. Small, but it suited him. The walls were beige, carpet was a darker tan. There was an unused television, dark green couch against one wall and his shogi table in the middle of the room. The bed she was laying in sat in the corner of the room, queen sized and extremely comfortable. Their circle of friends lived for the weekend. Usually winding up at Shikamaru's where there's always beer in the fridge and there's always weed in the stash. They even came up with a nickname for the place: "The party pad, the kick back spot. Always has beer, always has pot." The usual people came. Kiba, Naruto, Neji. Tenten came when Sakura did. Ino didn't come often, though when she did we had to call Hinata to drive her home early. She can't hold her liquor for the life of her. And then there's Gaara. Thank god for Gaara! He came to deal. Nothing too hardcore. Usually just showing up with the best weed. Every so often, he'd come with Ecstasy or Coke.

Sakura got up and sat next to Neji while he prepared to take his hit. She stuck a cigarette in her mouth and waited for the soon-to-be stoned Neji to hand her the lighter

"Sakura, you got fucked up last night." He said before sticking his face in the bong. The water bubbled while he inhaled deeply.

"We ALL got fucked up last night." Her words were slightly muffled as she was lighting her smoke.

"Nah, Sakura, you were fucking plastered. Face down in the toilet."

She took a drag off of her cancer stick. "Ahhh, so it _was_ a good night." she smirked.

Shikamaru moved a piece on the game board, a confused look appeared on the brunettes face. Kiba stared for a moment while he tried to think of his next move. He leaned back on his hands and turned his head to face the pink headed girl. Her eyeliner had been under her eyes. She looked like a zombie.

"You know, Sakura-chan, it's not good to drink like that" Kiba said with a half-assed concerned look. He turned back to his game.

"Especially when your sad.." Shikamaru suggested.

She rolled her eyes, took another drag. "Well, _Shika-kun, _I'm not sad, so fuck off."

"That's not what the razor you left on the bathroom sink said," Kiba moved a game piece forward.

Sakura looked down at her wrist. Her sleeve had fallen while she held her cigarette to her mouth. She quickly smashed her unfinished cigarette into the ashtray. The pink-haired girl stormed off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. The boys heard the light click of the lock.

"You fucking ASSHOLE! Why the FUCK would you even mention that?"

Kiba rolled his eyes at the Hyuuga. "It's not like no one knows. Her arm looked mangled last night!"

"Oh my god... Kiba!... how troublesome."

Shikamaru stood up to check on the girl. He heard Kiba and Neji start to argue behind him.

He raised his hand to the door and tapped lightly.

There was no answer.

"Babe, you alright in there? You know Kiba... he just doesn't think." he whispered, at least trying to comfort her from outside the bathroom.

Shikamaru has been a good friend to her for the past few days, letting her stay after her break up and in that time he learned quite a lot about her that he didn't know before. He heard sniffles coming from the other side of the door. He knew she was crying.

"Sakura," another soft knock "Come on, lemme in."

He scratched head and waited a moment. He heard the click, and the door opened slightly. Sakura peeked out at him. Shikamaru let himself in and sat down on the closed toilet, she sat on the edge of the tub. In her hands was the blade Kiba mentioned. She twirled it around in her fingers. She knew it well, but her gaze fixed outside the window at the tree. Shikamaru snuck a glance at her wrist, he noticed a small scab. He was sure there were more unexposed. At least he came in before she did _it_ again.

"Sakura, I-"

"You don't have to say anything." She cut him off. Her eyes, pools of green, flicked towards his for just a moment before looking away in shame.

"We talked about this already," the dark-haired boy said, "he isn't worth... that."

For just a moment, it got very quiet.

"Are you mad?"

"No, no.. not mad. I'm a little sad I guess. a little relieved that you didn't come in here to do it again."

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Don't apologize, please." He stood up and took the blade from her. He placed it in one of the drawers by the sink in exchange for a jar of ointment and a gauze wrap.

He knelt next to her and held her arm delicately, rolling up her sleeve. Tears of guilt began to well up in her eyes and she tried to blink them away. Shikamaru laid his eyes on the cuts. The pink and red flesh against her pale skin. Quite a sad sight to see. There were gashes in each direction, some so deep they didn't scab completely. He dabbed a cotton swab across them with the ointment. There were old scars and spaces for ones he knew would appear soon. It hurt him deeply to see his friend in so much heartbreak. So much pain at only 22 years old.


	2. Fix

**Chapter 2: Fix**

"Just fucking apologize, prick!" Sakura and Shikamaru heard them whispering now, they assumed their arguing would be over soon.

"Fuck, ugh I hate apologizing!"

"Do it or I'm not smoking you out today!"

The two walked towards the room the rowdy guys were in, Sakura had her new bandages hidden secretly under her sleeve.

Kiba was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed like a little boy and glaring to the corner of his eye. Neji gave him a slight nudge.

He spoke as if he were a bad actor reading from a script. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. That was very rude of me and it was uncalled for. I should not have been so inconsiderate."

She eyed him for a moment, Shikamaru adjusted his ponytail.

"Oh, Kiba-kun, don't get so butt hurt over nothing." she strutted right past him and flopped down on Shikamaru's bed, kicking the blankets to her feet. This pillow felt so... reassuring. It was just the hangover speaking.

''I need coffee'' she thought aloud

She stared up at the ceiling, Shikamaru sat back down at his spot next to the shogi board.

Sakura zoned out for a second and Kiba's whining faded out for a moment. Her eyes scrolled over the acoustic ceiling, finding little pictures of birds, and rabbits along the bumpy texture. She wondered if any of the guys had ever found little mind images on the ceiling. Probably not. It was lame anyways, if it even made sense at all.

She shook the thoughts from her mind and sat upright.

"Ew," she looked down at herself. She had fallen asleep the night before in her jeans and ratty sweater. She looked like shit and smelled like beer.

"I need a shower."

"Hell yeah you do, lookin' crazy with that new 'hair-do' of yours!" Neji laughed,

Sakura fidgeted around in some dresser drawers for some clean clothes and started back to the bathroom,

"I'll be out in a bit guys." the door closed behind her.

The guys waited to hear the starting of the water before they began to talk.

"Ahhhh.." Shikamaru stretched out onto the bed that has lacked attention from its owner. His back hurt from the couch.

"I went out of my way to buy this special bed for my back, just so I can sleep on the couch." He sighed. "Women.."

Neji chuckled, "Your bed is big enough, just share it."

Kiba gave him a look of agreement, "Aye, maybe he can get some while he's at it."

He stood up and started thrusting his hips jokingly. "Oh Sakura! Your so good!" He moaned. They both laughed at the idea, but Shikamaru wasn't too happy.

"Oi, knock it off! It's not like that." He jumped, now leaning on his elbow, "She needed a place to stay for a bit. Not to mention, she just got out of her relationship."

"AAAHHHHHH rebound!" They both shouted at the same time and continued laughing.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. You could hear the obnoxious voice from down the hall. Naruto.

"Shikamaru, why do you always have to lock your door, might as well just leave it unlocked, you don't have anything people want to steal." He babbled

Shikamaru lazily got up off of his bed to answer the door. Naruto was wearing his bright orange t shirt, of course.

_**'How many does he own?'**_ He thought to himself.

"Oi! What are you guys laughing about?"

Shikamaru plopped back on his bed

"They _insist_ on talking about my sex life."

"or lack thereof!" the crazy brunettes continued to laugh hysterically, and Naruto decided to add his two cents.

"Come on, _Shika-kun_." Kiba teased. "You have a chick living in the house for Christ's sake, why not try and get a little nookie?"

_**'Oh God, they're gonna do this all day.'**_

"How long have you and Temari been broke up? 3 months? That's a long time, bro! You need to get back in the game! Your dick is probably dying for some head."

"Naruto, do you guys mind? I don't want to hear about that troublesome mistake! And Sakura is not an option yet."

"DUDE HE SAID 'YET!'"

Shikamaru rubbed his temples. All this talk was stressing him out.

_**'I don't want another relationship based on just sex like THAT one... yeah, it was good sex, GREAT sex and God, she gave amazing head in fact. I was in love with her. But after a while, she just wanted to get her high.' **_

"After Temari Literally fucked me over, I was absolutely broken! I can't stand these promiscuous women, they'll fuck anyone and everyone for drugs!"

He rolled over, turning away from the stressors

"Shikamaru, lighten up. Everyone's made a mistake or two." Naruto reassured

"I just don't.. want to talk about it, is that too much to ask for?" Shikamaru's face started tensing up.

Naruto, Kiba and Neji realized that he was still feeling that hole in his heart he had mentioned back when it happened.

Sure Shikamaru would do a few lines every once in a while, but Temari couldn't go for more that 2 hours sober. He couldn't take it anymore. She got so skinny and her skin was a pale grey. Shikamaru walked into his apartment one day to find her on his bed with someone else, doing unspeakable things to his long time girlfriend. He beat the guys ass and threw him out and Temari ran off with him. He was alone now and had to go through the pain of letting go of the girl he loved. The girl that he hated. And as much as it hurt him he never said a word about it. He became a recluse, he cried _every_ night. The depressed boy thought the guys didn't know, but they did. They knew how much it destroyed him, You could see it in charcoal eyes as they grew dark and tired with loneliness. Getting drunk was his only escape and his mission was to drink it all away. He would have done anything to get her back. He didn't host parties like he used to and Naruto noticed that he called Gaara over more often, Shikamaru was_ always _broke. One day, Naruto came to check on him and walked in on him doing a line. Shikamarus had his hair down and he looked like he hadn't left the house in days. Naruto watched as he formed a line took a swig of the tequila, held his nose against the drug and snorted. His head fell backwards and he was so gone he didn't even notice the blonde was there. It was clear he had been having more than just one bump of the white powder. The worried boy rushed over to him, swiped the dust back into the the baggie and helped Shikamaru lay down. There was nothing he could do but just spot him until his high went away, so he did just that and sat on the end of the bed. Shikamaru had tears in his bloodshot eyes.

"I want to die.." Shikamaru murmured. "I'm hurting so bad, how could she do this.."

It wasn't him laying there, this was an emotional wreck. But its been about a month since he acted like that they had no idea he was still hurting.

"Ohh, heheh, Ahh I didn't mean any disrespect." Naruto said, he sat down and for a moment was quiet with guilt. He changed the subject.

"Hmmm.. Where is Sakura anyways?"

Neji motioned his head to the direction of the bathroom.

The bathroom door opened and out came Sakura, looking absolutely nothing like the way she walked in. She was wearing grey shorts and a red sweater, her hair was wet and tossled looking. She greeted Naruto with a hug, while began asking her qurstions about how she was feeling and if things were going smoothly.

"Whats wrong with Shika-kun?" Sakura whispered to the blonde. Shikamaru was too deep in thought to pay attention, still rubbing his temples.

"Accidentally brought up Temari, now he's all stressed."

"Goddammit Naruto, they were together for 4 years, what do you expect? ughh.." Sakura sympathized with Shikamaru, her and Sasuke had been together for 2 years until that asshole turned around screwed Karin. She crawled up on the bed next to Shikamaru with her head propped up on her arm watching him try to relieve his own tension. She gave him a quick hug and went into Shikamaru's bed side drawer, pulling out a blue and green pipe.

"Shika relax, she said handing him the piece and a yellow lighter. Shikamaru lit the bowl and inhaled as deeply as possible. He decided that he was going to get at blown as possible and forget about it. They passed the pipe around the group, but Naruto denied it.

"Aye! Someone call Gaara! I need my fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix." Naruto sang as he skipped over to the fridge and pulled out a Corona.


	3. Deal

The thick smoke in Shikamaru's apartment died down slowly. The group had all gotten pretty stoned, but after Kiba called Gaara over, him and Neji decided to go back home although it was only around 4pm, Kiba said he had work at 5 am and was planning on munching out and knocking out early Neji had some school work to do. An hour later, we heard Gaara pull up in his car. Blacked out Dodge Charger, pretty bad ass, but what else would you expect from a dealer? A few minutes later, he knocked on the door and Naruto was so damn excited as usual he swung that door open like a mad man. In walked the dark red haired guy, about their age, with a black backpack. Naruto's face lit up with the though of the wonderful white substance that he would have inside.

"GAARA!" Naruto yelled and gave the guy a hug. "ITS BEEN FOREVER!" Gaara had never really been a 'hugger.' He was more reserved when it came to affection. Shikamaru and Sakura laughed at how awkward the two were.

"Ahh, yes. I was beginning to think you got a new dealer." He laughed it off.

"Of course not! I've just been broke!" He pulled how a wad of money. "An 8 ball will at least get be through the week"

180 bucks is Gaara's price. He always gave them the kick-ass drugs for cheap. After the exchange, Naruto jumped on the couch and laid out his new batch of white powder onto the shogi table, and made himself a neat little line. The Sakura was snuggled up in the blanket on Shikamaru's bed watching something on tv. She'd never remember what she was watching. Her eyes were red and dry and her ears felt warm. Her legs tingled, but she didn't care. She was too high to care. It was slow motion to her when Shikamaru got up, like a cartoon.

Shikamaru sat on the couch with Gaara and Naruto and talked for a bit. Gaara was Temari's sister, but they hadn't been in contact after what happened. In fact, he didn't even know where she was, he said. He mentioned the name Sasori. Shikamaru wondered if that was the man. He felt his ears get hot, but he pushed it out of his head. He couldn't let them see it still affected him. Not for a second time today.

"Hey Gaara, why don't you stay for a bit?" Naruto asked with his grin on his face. "Have some with me." Naruto pulled a cut straw out of his pocket and commenced his snorting down his line until it was gone. Naruto's head fell back and he pinched his nose and rubbed the residue from the shogi table onto his gums. Gaara waited for him to settle before he answered.

"Nah, I gotta make another stop. That Uchiha wants me to deliver him some herb."

Sakura pretended she didn't notice that damned name he said. Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. He was the last person she wanted to hear about, but the flood of memories came into her mind. She dug her nail into her wrist to keep the tears back. She felt them pricking at her eyes.

Shikamaru nudged him to stop and motioned to Sakura. Gaara seemed to have gotten the hint and stood up.

"Well," he said. "it's best I get going now."

He 'bro hugged' Naruto, 'bro hugged' Shikamaru and kissed Sakura's hand. He may have been a pusher, but he was a pretty classy guy. That cheered her up and she let out a giggl. She jumped off the bed and gave a big squeeze anyways.

When Gaara got to the door, Shikamaru pulled him aside for a moment, Sakura couldn't hear what they were saying, but she notice Gaara dig in his backpack and hand something to Shikamaru. Naruto stayed put on the couch and did one last line before standing up and gathering his stuff. Sakura gave the rambunctious blonde a hug goodbye and he walked down the hall with Gaara.

Shikamaru and Sakura heard their voices trailing down the stairway

"Hey Gaara! How about you give me a ride?"

"How about no."

"Aw come on!" The voice faded.

Shikamaru looked back at Sakura from the door and she eyes him peculiarly. His hands were in his jacket pockets.

"Whatchya got there, sweetheart?" she toyed. He pulled out a small, baggie with little strawberries printed on them. Inside the baggie lied 2 little purple pills.

"Ecstasy?" she asked.

"Yup," he gave her a little smirk and walked towards her "don't tell me you've never rolled before."

"Well, no, I have never rolled before, Shika-kun." She said taking the baggie and examining the design

"Well you will tonight." he winked, "these ones are pretty bomb. Purple Mac Pokeballs"

"Pokeballs?" she laughed as she seen the designs on each side. "What a funny name."

Shikamaru face palmed at her ignorance. The girl has done so much and she's never rolled, it was crazy to him.

She agreed to trying them out and they set up a schedule.

"Okay, so at about 8 when our highs wear off, we'll pop. Have you eaten today?"

"No.." she answered.

"Good. It'll hit you better. So what i'm gonna do is cut yours in half for you and your gonna take half"

This bummed her out a bit

"Oh Sakura, don't give me that look, you fiend. I gotta see how you hang first other wise it'll be troublesome for you to take a whole dose. If you seem good, I'll let you take the second half while I take my whole. It should hit you in around 15 minutes."

"How will I know if it hits me?"

He chuckled, "You'll know."

Shikamaru took out his laptop and connected them to speakers, music was a must.

"Music?" she asked.

The brunette crouched down on the ground to get something from under his bed

"Oh yeah. Electronic. You're gonna want to dance." He informed whil he reached far behind his couch to find the socket. His black lights and a strobe light were now set up around the room.

"Well guess what,I hate dancing." She said matter-of-factly. "I couldn't even if I tried."

He leaned over and gave her a friendly shove before kicking back on the couch.

"Trust me, Sakura-chan. You WILL dance tonight. Now lets put on a movie to pass the time."


	4. Euphoria

Time had past as they watched their movie, but it couldn't have gone any slower. She waited in such suspense! She heard stories of Tenten and Ino of their experiences. 'Rolling balls' as they would call it. It sounded hilarious and she wanted to experience it too but she never really found a chance to try out ecstasy before. Sakura only had a slight body high left. She looked at the clock and saw the time

_**'8:00! YES!' **_ she glanced over to Shikamaru on the couch. He fell asleep.

"UGHHH Shika-kun!" she crouched down by his face and shook him slightly. Still not awake.

"GODDAMMIT SHIKAMARU! WAKE UP"

The boy jumped up off the couch, Sakura's mad voice was pretty scary. He held his ears and sat upright

"You women are all so troublesome. I just dozed off!" he rubbed his eyes and stretched. "Are you ready, then?"

Sakura didn't really know how to be 'ready' for it, so she just nodded her head. Shikamaru stood up and grabbed the pills off of his bedside table. He took her pill, bit it in half and handed one half to her while he put the other back in the baggie.

"Okay, now it tastes really bad like chemicals," He started, "but just chew it up really fast and swallow it. Drink some water to get the taste out of your mouth."

"What's in it exactly?" she asked him

"Well... pretty much a little bit of everything.. MDMA is what makes it ecstasy, theres also some speed, caffeine, ketamine, and some other stuff, depending on where you got it." He handed her a bottle of water.

"That sounds dangerous." she smirked and popped the pill into her mouth. Her face looked disgusted as she chewed it quickly and swallowed. "Blegh! Thats disgusting." She chased it with a swig of the water.

Shikamaru put on his black jacket and put the hood on his head. "Lets go to the liquor store real quick. I need to pick up some smokes, it should hit you by the time we get back."

"Oh.. okay." She listened. She was nervous, but excited. He leaned over and tied his shoes while Sakura started to put on a jacket.

"Wait," he said. He handed her another jacket that was much larger than her. "Wear this one."

"Why?" she wondered

"It feels better." She put it on. It felt like any other jacket. The inside was fleece and it didn't really make a difference she thought. _**'Whatever." **_she slipped on her sandals and they both walked out of the apartment.

"If we walk there, it'll only take us about 8 minutes" He informed her. _**'MORE waiting' **_was all she heard. She stayed silent.

He looked over at her. "Don't be so impatient Sakura-chan. It's worth the wait." He gave her a side hug and they kept walking.

They past one boulevard, then the next, and finally they arrived at a gas station. They both walked in together and Shikamaru strolled through the isles. He grabbed a few Vitamin Waters, spearmint gum, and Vick's Vapor Rub.

"Uhh why are you getting Vick's? Do you have stuffy nose?" He laughed at her question.

"No Sakura, it feels good to rub it on yourself. Just trust me girl." He kept laughing. They got up to the counter and Shikamaru requested a pack of Marlboro Red 100's and Camel Crush cigarettes. Shikamaru never bought menthols, so she decided it would also be for the pills. The clerk and him both exchanged money and the products and they headed back home.

About halfway back to the apartment, she noticed something strange. The collar of her jacket seems so soft and warm. She moved her neck back and forth feeling the texture against her. Shikamaru looked over at Sakura and noticed that she kept clenching and unclenching her hands. He already knew.

"Sakura, how do you feel?" he asked. She ignored the question.

"Why is that traffic light such a bright red?"

Shikamaru grabbed her hand kissed it in a friendly matter and pulled her under the street light.

"Sakura, look up at me?" He looked into her once green eyes and laughed.

"Sa-ku-ra" he sang. "You are rolling."

"I am?" she got excited. "How do you know?"

"Well your pupils at the size of a fucking quarter, so thats a good indication."

She began to have a bounce in her step. He pulled out a camel crush, crushed it, and handed it to her. After she stuck it in her mouth, she felt around her pockets for a lighter.

Shikamaru pulled one out of his, flicked it on and held it against her cigarette.

"I can do it," she tried to grab the lighter.

"Pretty girls don't light their own cigarettes." he said with a smile and lit it anyways and they kept walking.

"Oh my gosh, Shika-kun" she laughed. Smoke exhaled from her lungs.

She took a long drag of the camel. She could actually feel the minty feeling floating in her lungs, and it felt so good. She exhaled.

Sakura held his hand. "This is okay right? If I hold your hand? I mean I don't want to be weird or anything, I just wanted to hold it because your hand is so soft. I don't know how to explain it I just had an urge to hold your hand-"

"Sakura, shut up!" he kept laughing. "You are babbling!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I feel so weird! But in a good way. This jacket is so soft, how does it do that?" she questioned.

"The pill did that, you lunatic." he grinned

They arrived to the apartment building and Sakura ran up the stairs to his door.

Shikamaru soon caught up and unlocked the door with one hand while the other held the bag of stuff.

The girl ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "WOAHHHH!" she shouted "My pupils, what the hell?"

Shikamaru sat on the bed and pulled his pill out of the bag.

"Do I take the other half now?" she asked

"I dunno Sakura, you seem pretty good right now." He laughed. He popped his pill and chewed it up like candy. He didn't even wash it down with water!

"Oh, Shika-kun, I'll be good, I promise." she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Ahh... fine." he got up and placed the other half of the pill in her mouth. She chewed it up again and

drank it down with more water. She took off the jacket and laid down on Shikamaru's oh so comfy bed. _**'The good thing about this ecstasy high was you still know what your doing for the most part.'**_ she realized. She put her cigarette in the nearest ashtray and quickly ran over to the boy, who was now putting on some music, and grabbed him into a hug from behind. He pushed play, turned around and gave her the biggest hug possible.

"Oh my fucking god... this feels so fucking good Shikamaru."

He was cracking up at her. Watching someone on their first rolling experience was hilarious. Her mind began to swirl in different colors of blue and green, beautiful colors, and everything around her faded away, except her friend. When he let go, her body felt so good, she fell back onto the bed.

"How did that feel?" he asked.

"It felt turquoise colored" He laughed because he new exactly what she meant. "When will you be rolling too?"

"Well I can feel myself coming up a bit" He said. "I give it about 5 more minutes."

"Oh Shika-kun, you are my best fucking friend in the world. Why are you looking at me like I'm crazy? Oh my gosh I'm serious!" she continued to babble.

He laid down on the bed and began to sink into the music. Each beat of the heavy bass in his hardstyle began to float around in his body. Sakura closed her eyes and her head bobbed to the sound.

She jumped onto the bed next to him and snuggled up close to him. She rubbed her legs together because they were so damn soft, good thing she shaved that day.

"Baaaaabe, lets dance!" he turned his head to face her. Only he called people babe, and this made him smile.

"NO!" He shouted with a grin and rolled over on to Sakura giving her a huge cuddle-hug.

She laughed while he nuzzled in her neck. "You smell good, Sakura!" he stood up, pulling her up with her and turned off all of the lights, then flicked on the strobe light and black light.

Sakura turned the music up a bit louder, but not too loud to annoy the neighbors.

The two high teenagers danced around and let themselves become engulfed in the music. Trance music played and they felt hypnotized by the slow sounds coming from the speakers. The flashing strobe mimicked their heartbeats.

Shikamaru grabbed the Vitamin Water and sipped on it, letting the liquid fill his mouth. He swished it around a little bit and swallowed.

"Wanna try some, Sakura-chan?" He handed her the bottle, but instead of drinking it, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. Shikamaru's eyes widened, and he pulled away. "Mmm! Pomegranate!

"Sa..Sakura-chan.." he paused."..why did you-"

"Babe, it's okay. Just as friends. It felt amazing!" she stressed.

_**'Is this what friends do? Kiss?'**_ His mind raced. _**'Well it's not romantic kissing, we would just do it for the feeling. No.. Not for feelings, Shikamaru, just do it for the sensation. Don't let your emotions get involved. It does feel good anyways.. Just do it!'**_

Shikamaru pulled her body to his and their lips touched. Her lips were so soft and delicate. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and he held her waist close and firm. The kiss felt deep and powerful and they felt like the only people in the world. Sakura's legs began to feel weak from the euphoria she felt overcome her body and pulled Shikamaru onto the bed. He let his hair out of the elastic band and it fell into their faces. Sakura pulled him on top of her and ran her hands through his hair pulling him closer. She felt his tongue dance across her lips and her whole body tingled. She let him in and their tongues met and danced together. They tasted each other and savored the felicity they felt in that moment. Sakura tugged at his shirt, wanting it to come off so he sat straddling on top of her and pulled it off. She ran her hands over his muscular arms. It was only fair for him to run his hands under her blouse, up her waist and pulling off her's too.

He looked down at her shirtless skin. It was like milk and looked beautiful with the flashing colors on her bare upper half. Her bra was still on but her breasts looked amazing and big. The breeze coming in through the window gave them a rush and goosebumps formed on their skin. He stared into her in the eyes and she gave him a nod, that meant it was okay to touch them. His hands, warm and strong, ran up her waist again underneath her bra and held her breasts, giving them a light squeeze. He moved his hands behind her back and undid her bra, tossing it to the side and he held her breasts again. He leaned down and continued to kiss her lips passionately. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held his bottom lip in her mouth giving it a bite and held it between her teeth for a moment. She felt Shikamaru's body shutter and tensed up. She knew it turned him on, he seemed like a biter. He moved down to her neck and began to kiss and suck on it softly. He squeezed her breasts again and rubbed his thumbs across her nipples feeling them harden.

Sakura started to rub her crotch against Shikamaru while they made out. Shikamaru began to kiss her harder and held her tighter and everything felt amazing but Shikamaru had to keep in mind his limits as friends. They had already gone farther then they planned and now Sakura was lying here, topless and unbuttoning her shorts.

Shikamaru sat up.

"Sakura.."

"Yeah Shikamaru?" She had such a beautiful face. He put his hand on her cheek before he finished.

"I...uhh... I want to... but we shouldn't. I mean... you know.."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Baby, I don't care. I would want you whether I'm sober or not." she unzipped her pants and began to pull them down.

"No, Sakura.. its not right. I feel like I'd be taking advantage of you.. "

"You're not taking advantage of me, I promise!" She pulled her shorts off and tossed them with her bra. She held his hand and placed his fingers on her underwear. Shikamaru felt how wet her Black lacy panties were. "I know you want to... just this once?"

The boy thought for a minute and pushed his hair back.

"Okay.. fine Sakura-chan" he slowly climbed on top of her again and began their kissing again, sliding his hands inside of her panties.


	5. Emotion

Shikamaru hesitated, but he felt better when her breathing began to speed up and her body shook in pleasure as he rubbed her clit. She was dripping wet and he knew she felt good because the ecstasy was emphasizing every sensation. He licked her neck and she let out a small gasp. The boy crushed his lips onto hers to silence any sound she may make with what he was about to do. He started with one finger, in and out, in and out. Sakura started to move her hips to the movement

_**'I can't believe I'm doing this to Sakura-chan' **_he thought. The thought shocked him. Everyone was talking about this today, and it's actually happening!

He lifted from her lips and pulled off her panties, now using two fingers to please her. It was very warm and wet inside of her. He could feel her tensing up and she let out little whimpers. Shikamaru felt himself getting hard inside his jeans and decided it was his turn to take his pants off. He felt is dick throb through his boxers, he wanted Sakura so bad. He looked deeply into her black eyes while she made soft and sexy moans. The aroused boy sucked on her nipples and kissed down her stomach, keeping his fingers going at a steady pace until he was now down in front of her pussy.

He teased her a little bit to build up the suspense. Held his fingers at her entrance. He gave her a lick before Sakura begged him.

"Please Shika-kun..." he looked up at her. She had desperate eyes.

He then plunged his fingers deep inside of her and flickered his tongue against her clit. She let out a loud moan and grabbed fistfuls of blanket.

"Oh, Shikamaru, you feel so good." her whole body quaked.

She tasted so... so sweet. He got up, kissed her and pulled off his boxers. They were now both naked and their hearts raced. His cock was hard and Sakura was ready.

All of a sudden, he paused.

"Sakura." He said.

"Yes, Babe?"

He didn't say anything for a minute.

"I'm fucking rolling balls!" He laughed and ran his fingers through his long hair again. "Am I really about to fuck you right now? Or am I imagining things?"

Sakura got on her hands with her ass facing him. He held it. Squeezed it.

She turned her head to face him

"You are about to fuck my brains out, right here, right now."

_**'Oh man that was sexy' **_He thought to himself. He got on the bed and turned her back around.  
"I want to see your beautiful face while I'm fucking you."

She spread her legs for him and he pulled her hips towards his waist. Slowly, he placed his member onto her opening and thrusted in as deep as possible.

She moaned loudly and her back arched while he continued his thrusting. He was so big and he felt so good inside her. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have sex rolling with strobe lights flashing all around her. It was like being in a dream. Shikamaru sped up his thrusts causing her to let out a scream. Fuck the neighbors anyways, they know what sex sounds like, the two were just better at it.

She moaned while he nibbled on her ear and whispered dirty unspeakable things, turning her on even more. Their skin was so hot with lust. Every thrust felt amazing and Sakura was having a hard time being quiet. Sakura's mind raced. When she closed her eyes, she saw different euphoric colors and shapes in her head. She was floating in an endless sea.

Shikamaru felt him mind drift off into the pleasure he felt. His thoughts of everything that had happened that day. How lucky he was for this to have happened, although the circumstances were unfortunate. He realized that he was getting over Temari. That the past needed to stay dead and he was okay with that. Things would be fine. He wouldn't have to drink away his sorrow. He wouldn't have to do drugs the way he used to, because things would be better. Things were finally looking up. He was here with someone else now and he thought that just maybe.. something would happen between them.

His surroundings faded in again. Sakura was loving how it felt, she loved her high. She pulled Shikamaru down towards her and kissed him deeply. He pulled away again and he heard her moans once again. The room was hot and they were sticky with sweat. The brunette slowed down a bit, really savoring the feeling.

In the midst of her moans, Sakura shouted a name that was _**not** _his.

It was _**Sasuke...**_

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized the mistake she had made. Shikamaru had already pulled out and backed away from her.

"Wow." was all he could utter. He was absolutely speechless. He knew he couldn't be angry at her. This was his mistake, anyways. She just got out of a relationship after all.

He went threw his clothes on as quick as he could. Sakura didn't say a word. All she did was cover herself up with Shikamaru's blankets. Shikamaru put on his boxers, then his pants and then his t shirt. Before slipping on his shoes, he went into the fridge and got two water bottles. He tossed one on the bed for her.

"Drink it or you'll die of dehydration." was the last thing he said before grabbing his cell phone and the Marlboros and walking out of the apartment leaving Sakura naked on the bed.

Sakura was so ashamed of herself. She knew he was upset. She was worried, '_**where was he going? Is he okay?' **_She took a long drink of her water, almost the whole thing and went into the bathroom to wash off. She felt so guilty. She cried in the bath.

Shikamaru just walked. He didn't know where he was going. He was rolling hard and his thoughts wouldn't stop racing. He paced and tried to sort out his thoughts.

"God that hurt so much. I shouldn't have done that. That was such a terrible mistake. I let my feelings get the better of me. She's not over him. It took me 3 months and I'm still not over Temari. I was for a moment, but that just fucking blew it." he couldn't control the words that came out, and he couldn't control his thoughts as they raced back to everything Temari did with him. Everything she did _to _him.

Shikamaru sat down on a curb a few streets away. He held his head in his hands and strained at his eyes so he wouldn't cry.

The downside of ecstasy.. every emotion is amplified..

even sadness..

"Fuck!" the images of Temari and that Sasori guy flashed in his head. She told him she loved him and there would never be anyone else like him and he loved her back with all his heart. She didn't love him.

His heart was in pain. He couldn't get his mind off of it.

He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time. It was almost 11, Naruto would still be up.

He dialed the number and waited for the boy to answer.

Ring.

Ring.

"Fuck pick up, dobe!"

Ring

Ring

"Hello?" He finally answered.

"Hey.. uhh Naruto?" he wiped the tears away and sniffled. "Hey I fucking rolling and umm... I need someone to talk to, you busy?"

"Oh.. no I'm not busy, Shikamaru. Is everything okay? Where are you?" He asked

"I'm a few streets down from my house, can I stop by for a bit? I know its troublesome but I'm fucking rolling hard, I can't be at home tonight." he said and held his head.

"Yeah sure, come by whenever, bro." he responded,

Shikamaru was happy to hear that.

"Alright, I'll start heading over there now."

when Shikamaru got to Naruto's house, he knocked on the door and Naruto let him in.

Naruto rented from the guy Iruka. His house had light yellow walls, posters of almost nude girls on his bedroom walls. His house was one bedroom, ½ bath and was small, but fine for just one person. It worked with what he could afford, not to mention his rent was cheap. In his sitting room, he had 2 small couches and Naruto sat in one.

Shikamaru looked like hell.

"So what happened, bro? Where's Sakura? Is she high too?"

the brunette couldn't sit still so he just paced while Naruto was on his tan couch.

"Her first time rolling, but I had to leave. I'm so fucking stupid, man. And now my thoughts keep racing and I can't stop them. Fuck I just want to be sober right now."

"Woah really? And you left her alone? I hope you told her to drink water. Why did you leave her?" he was curious. What was stressing his friend out so much?

"Because, well.. long story short, we fucked and she said Sasuke's name, and I started to like her and now I feel like a fucking idiot and now I keep thinking of Temari." He ran on and spoke a million miles a minute.

"What? Okay, Shikamaru, you need to chill. Take a hit." he passed him the bong. Shikamaru stood up for a second and shook around to get some energy out, then he sat down on the couch across from Naruto and began breaking up weed into the bowl. He lit it up and breathed deeply, water bubbled. Shikamaru Held it in his lungs for a few seconds and exhaled letting a big rush of sweet smelling smoke into the room.

"That's some good shit, Naruto."

"Yeah, Iruka sold it to me for cheap. I only get my coke from Gaara, but enough about that. What happened. Slow down, though.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Well.. you know how I bought some ecstasy from Gaara? Well we both popped and we started making out. She kept bugging me to have sex with her, and I mean I wanted to, but I didn't want to be taking advantage of her. She told me I wasn't and she begged, so I thought whatever, I just won't let my emotions get in the way. Everything was going great, I was even feeling hopeful and then she said that name.. and I don't know.. I just got dressed and left. That just about did it for me. It got me thinking about Temari and how much I miss her and how great things were, and I just lost it, I had to call someone. I can't just suffer at home in front of Sakura. And I shouldn't be upset that she did it, I mean she they just broke up.. but I did get pissed. Fuck I am such a dumbass." Naruto listened.

"Well, it's not as bad as it could have been. Was the sex good at least?"

"Ugh thats besides the point, Naruto!" Shikamaru retorted.

"You're right, my apologies. Just don't get too caught up right now. And come on, she's been saying the guys name in bed for the past what.. 2 years? Its a habit probably. You are still working on getting over Temari. You've never been the type of guy to just have flings and from what it seems, you really like Sakura, I mean you jumped on that shit quick."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes

"Just wait 'till tomorrow, don't trip. You know what bitches love? They love to fuckin' fall asleep together after sex. I'm gonna assume that she was a good fuck, so go thank her for that at least. Head home yeah? Its 12:30am. I think I'm gonna see what Hinata's doing tonight." he finished with a smirk.

"You know, Naruto, even though you're an asshole, you give pretty good advice. Before I go, mind if I have a few bumps? I'll get lost this high, might as well throw in a bit more. Maybe I won't forget where I'm going."

Shikamaru snorted a few lines with Naruto and did a few bumps on his key and then got ready to head out.

"Oi, Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Neji's gonna kick your ass." He laughed his way down the driveway.


	6. Settle

_AN: sorry this took so long! I was spending my last few days with my boyfriend before he left to bootcamp today. I will be back to having new chapters every day/every other day (:_

Sakura let the pink water wash down the drain and wrapped her towel around her body. Sakura's eyes were red with tears and her hands were shaky from drugs. She knew she was starting to come down from her high and felt like utter shit with guilt. She put her blade on the sink and held her wrist with tissues. _**'I shouldn't have done that..' **_she thought to herself. She removed the once white tissues from her arm and looked at the 2 new cuts she made on her wrist. The deep red slits on her left arm still seeped the red, sticky liquid and she almost felt.. relief with them. She deserved it anyways. This is her fault. She upset her friend now and things would probably change between them and their friendship would soon end, maybe.

She punished herself for ruining another relationship and hurting someone she loved again.

_**'I'm so horrible, why do I even exist?' **_

the phrase kept repeating in her mind as she shuffled through the cupboards to find the gauze and tape Shikamaru had wrapped her arm with earlier that day. The girl managed to put ointment and bandage herself up on her own to make sure Shikamaru didn't know what she had done to herself. It would surely upset him more.

After Sakura got dressed in a tank top and sweats, she changed the music to soft trance and turned off the flashing bright lights and laid once again in the brunettes bed. The blankets, so soft, cradled and comforted her body and she felt warm inside. She checked her cell; one text from Tenten.. about 3 hours ago and yup, no calls from Shikamaru. _**'Where did he go?' **_she frowned. She hoped he was okay and didn't get pulled over or anything. **_'He would be fine, Shikamaru seems like a clean guy, he probably went to a friends.. ' _**she reassured herself, although she still was a bit worried. She began to feel herself relax into his airy comforter and his fuzzy blankets almost forgetting what happened. Her eyes felt heavier and heavier and started to drift off when she heard something. Keys jingled and clicked into the door and she heard it slowly squeak opened. She knew it was Shikamaru. Sakura shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep as he closed the door behind him, she heard his footsteps go towards the dresser, assuming he must have grabbed some pajama pants, and he walked into the bathroom.

When he walked in, he undressed and threw on his pajama pants, deciding to stay shirtless and combed out his windblown hair. _**'Sakura must be sleeping.' **_he thought. When he put the hairbrush down onto the sink, he noticed something shine in the corner of his eye.

Her razor.

"Oh no," He said aloud.

The boy flicked on the light and saw the pale faced squinting.

"Sakura. I know you're not asleep." She looked up at him and in his hands was her blade.

_**'Shit.' **_she thought.

"Sakura.. you didn't.. not because of what ha..happened?" he stuttered.

She stayed silent.

"FUCK! Sakura, no! You shouldn't have done that, babe!" He held his head in his hands. "I should have fucking thrown this troublesome thing away this morning. Oi, look at me."

She hesitantly looked up from her wrists and into his eyes, afraid of what she might see. Anger? Hatred?

Wait, no.. Sadness. Fear.

She almost forgot that he wasn't like Sasuke.. Sasuke's temper was just.. unbearable. Shikamaru was more understanding than him and she didn't think she needed to be afraid like she was when Sasuke would scream.

"Sakura, I'm not mad at you, okay? I wasn't mad! I was surprised and didn't know how to react. I needed some time to think, fuck, Sakura." He tossed the blade in the trash bin by the couch.

"I'm sorry."

He let out a deep sigh. "I know Sakura.. I didn't mean for this to happen.. I just wish I wouldn't be the cause of your scars. I don't want to be written on your wrists.."

Shikamaru dimmed the lights and laid in the bed next to her. Sakura didn't know what to do so she just laid there turned away from him, when she felt him scoot close to her from behind and wrap his arms around her. She felt his lips press against her back softly and his embrace felt warm and loving. The scent of marijuana and cigarettes was on him, and for some reason she liked it. She turned to face him and looked into his eyes.

"Shika-kun, I'm sorry for everything. You're so good to me.. Thank you."

The boy leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

"Well, I guess I just think you deserve it, then, which says a lot." He smiled back at her and put one hand on her face.

"But a beautiful girl like _you_ doesn't need to be so sad."

He felt her face well up with heat against his hand. He knew she was blushing because she rolled over quickly so he wouldn't see. Even though she act so tough most of the time, since she's lived there, he's seen her sweet side that most people don't even know about. And that sort of made him feel special.

He spooned her again and whispered in her ear.

"By the way... It was great while it lasted, baby."

That pet name made her stomach flutter. It felt right when he said it. There is a _very_ big difference between baby and babe, but they did have sex after all. She was already on her comedown and the thought of what happened seemed like it was just a dream, but she knew it wasn't. A week ago, the thought of the Nara boy's skin hot against hers would have never crossed her mind.

_**'Shikamaru and I had sex tonight.' **_

_**'I had sex... with Shikamaru,' **_she thought.

_**'and it was amazing.'**_

A big smile grew on her face as her mind adjust to the idea and she felt.. well content with the thought.

This odd mixture of embarrassed, happy, nervous, happy, awkward,

happy.

Shikamaru rested his hand on her hip and their breathing began to slow as they fell asleep.

The next morning, Sakura woke to various kitchen noises. Pans hitting one another, the click of the stove lighting and the opening an closing of the refrigerator. There was a delicious smell floating in the pinkette sat up and stretched widely before opening her eyes and grabbing a cigarette off the bedside table.

Shikamaru was in the kitchen cooking up some eggs and sausage when she walked in sluggishly and hopped up on the kitchen counter. She took a puff off of her smoke and blew it in the boys direction to get his attention. Shikamaru put his spatula down and waltzed over to her placing his hands on the counter on each side of her, giving her a smirk. He was shirtless and his shoulder and arm muscles were very large. Sakura pretended that it didn't phase her for him to be so close to her and nonchalantly flicked her ashes into the sink. They stared at each other for a moment before Shikamaru spoke

"Hungry?" his voice was deep and his smirk continued to grace his face. There was an essence of flirtation that flowed passed his lips.

_**'What a jerk, I know he's doing that on purpose just to mess with me!' **_the inner Sakura yelled.

She took a last drag from her cigarette before putting it out. She put her hand under his chin and pulled his face closer to hers.

"No, I'm not, thank you." She said as smoke seeped from her mouth and blowing into his face.

He fanned the grey cloud out of his face and stepped back, Sakura hopped down from the counter.

"Well, too bad. If you don't eat now, you'll lose your appetite for the next few days." he flipped the sizzling bacon and eggs onto a plate for each of them and placed them on the small table in the center of the kitchen. Sakura rolled her eyes and sat down while Shikamaru went to the fridge to grab some orange juice. She eyed his back as he dug around in the fridge and noticed thick red lines adorning it. Scratch marks.

_**'Oh shit, did I do that?' **_

Shikamaru came back and poured orange juice into each of their glasses.

"Itadakimasu" they both said and dug in to the meal.

"Um, Shikamaru?" she said as she took a sip from her glass.

They boy swallowed the bit of food that was in his mouth and looked up at her

"Hn?"

"Did umm.." Sakura motioned to his back. "Did I do that? I'm sorry." She was a bit embarrassed to say.

"Oh, the scratches?" he asked bluntly, "Yeah, you did, but no worries. I'm used to it." He winked at her and scooped another forkful of breakfast into his mouth.

_**'Ugh how cocky of him! Now this is awkward!' **_she stared down at her plate and continued eating.

"What time is it?"

"About 2:00."

"Wow that late? Thanks for the brunch." Sakura finished off her last sip of the tangy drink and check her phone on the bed.

4 missed texts from Tenten

"She's going to kill me for not responding!" Sakura laughed

12:34 am

Sakura! We haven't hung out in like a week! Wanna come over tomorrow?

9:17 am

Hello? Are you ignoring me?

10:22 am

HELLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO

12:30 am

Geez! Okay I guess Shikamaru is your new best friend. Text me back when you're not too busy being lame!

Sakura dialed Tenten's phone number and waited for the crazy girl to pick up.

"Hey, SAKURA, thanks for FINALLY returning my call!"

"Oh Ten, stop being so dramatic! It's just been a long week! Still want to hang out?" Sakura asked and laid down on the bed. Shikamaru walked in and stood in front of her mimicking Sakura's responses.

"Yeah wanna spend the night? Maybe I can swap Neji for you and Shika-kun can have some man time." she giggled

"Of course! I need some girl time." Shikamaru began twirling his fingers in his hair pretending to be a preppy teen girl. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Shikamaru definitely needs some time away from me, he's starting to get pretty fruity."

Shikamaru stopped and glared at her and whispered "That's not what you said last night."

Sakura picked up a pillow and threw it as hard as she could at his big head, causing him to stumble onto the couch.

"Was that Shikamaru? Did he say something?"

"Umm... No! He's just saying that he's cool with Neji coming over." She lied.

"Well.. okay! We'll be over in about an hour to pick you up. Talk to you later."

They hung up.

Shikamaru really wasn't going to stop messing with Sakura about this, was he?

"So Neji's coming?"

"Yes, I'm going to Ten's house for the night, so we're doing a trade. Do me a favor and don't mention last night?"

Shikamaru saluted her with 2 fingers lazily

"No problem, Babe."


	7. Bite

Tenten abided at the Hyuuga estate that had been inherited by Neji and Hinata. Neji lived in the west wing while Hinata lived in the east. The home seemed to be a maze if you had never been there before, a huge yard, an indoor pool, a garden walk, simply grand. Neji and Hinata's parents were joint owners of a business and had moved to the states leaving them the large home. They had pretty much been on their own their whole life, their parents... workaholics. Never blinking an eye to the two or showing much affection, they, in turn, learned to grow up rather quickly.

Sakura couldn't imagine living in a home all by herself and she really felt bad for Hinata. At least Neji had Tenten, so Ten invited her to the west wing for some girl time. Tenten decided Sakura and Neji would swap places for 2 days, and on Thursday night, they all sat in the living room with the t.v. on and snacks all around.

"Hinata, I noticed you leaving late the past few nights... where've you been going?" Tenten asked suspiciously, although she had an idea.

"I... uhh..." she stammered

"Oh, spit it out, Hinata! You were with Uzumaki weren't you!" She shouted before shoveling a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Hinata stayed quiet.

"Oh, Hina, don't be so shy, come on. Girls have needs." She winked.

"So what happened?" Sakura asked eagerly.

She knew something would have happened between them sooner or later. The way they flirted all the time, her quiet and reserved personality was perfect to even out Naruto's zany personality. You could just tell.

"Well... we-"

"YOU GUYS HAD SEX!" Tenten finished for her.

Gosh, Tenten was a loud mouth, but they loved her anyways.

Hinata suddenly turned beet red.

"I knew it I knew it I knew it!" Ten jumped around.

"Sooooo... Spill!" Sakura poked.

Hinata smiled and looked at her feet. "He is amazing.. Even though he acts like he doesn't have these feelings, he really is.. a romantic. He understands me.."

"Awwwwwww Hinata!" they both squealed, "So you've been seeing him lately? How come you didn't tell us?"

Hinata giggled. "I guess... because I didn't think you guys would take me seriously."

"You know, Shikamaru always tells me how good of a friend Naruto is to him. He doesn't seem like a bad guy. He just has that same reputation from high school." Sakura added. "I honestly think you'd be good for him!"

"Thanks Sakura-chan.. He's very good to me, but the only problem I have is the drugs.. thats why I don't want to make it... official.. Neji would be angry that I was dating a druggy."

"Pfft not that he's one to talk, he's one of the biggest pot heads we know. You're the only one in our group of friends that doesn't dabble." Sakura remarked.

"HEY what about you SA-KU-RA~ Shackin' up with Shika-kun. There must be a lot of fun at the party pad."

"No, no It's nothing like that. He's helping me get back on my feet and all. I'm not looking for a relationship yet.." Sakura glanced down at her unexposed wrist. She hated the word relationship. Relationship was just another word that reminded her how fucked up things were going for her.

"Sakura.. Sasuke is a piece of shit and an alcoholic. Stop thinking about that douche and move on!" Ten shouted.

Sakura sighed and laid back. "Easier said than done.."

In her mind, began a flurry of memories about Sasuke. The way he held her, kissed her. There was something deep and passionate about his demeanor that drew her in when they first met. He was always so intelligent, but the most interesting part about him were his eyes. Onyx eyes that captivated her every time she looked at them. Eyes that would make you stumble over your words. So soulful.. yet, they held a certain kind of sadness. Depressive and addictive were 2 words to perfectly describe Sasuke. Drugs, alcohol, self harm, eating disorders, the things he struggled with the majority of his life. They both comforted each other, understood each other and they both started to be happy again, their behavior was positive and things seemed to be looking forward, but when his father and brother died, everything just got out of control. He drank and they fought every night, there was nothing that could stop him from his spiraling. Polluted with the liquid that he now found comfort in more than ever before, Sasuke eventually became very distant and defensive about his new addiction. He claimed to be fine, but Sakura knew better. She left one night to clear her head and when she came back, Sakura found Karin hiding in the back yard in the nude. The man then threw Sakura out after their final fight and Tenten decided for Sakura that she would start fresh.

Sakura felt the tears prick her eyes before she heard Tenten call out her name.

"SAKURA! Oh lovely, you're back on Earth? Your phone is ringing!"

The pink haired girl jumped up and followed the tune of her cellphone to Neji and Tenten's room and found her way to her purse that held the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura-chan."

Sakura peeked out of the bedroom door and back into the living room where the two girls were sitting staring at her, Tenten shot Sakura a devious look.

"Shika-kun, is everything okay?"

Sakura asked closing the door to distance herself from Tens creepy face and sat on the bed.

"Oh, yes, everything's fine, Neji went to go pick up some food so I thought I'd call you... are you free to talk?"

"Oh, yeah, we're not doing anything, really. Did you miss me that much?" Sakura teased.

"You know me well." Shikamaru chuckled.

She heard him take a long drag off of a cigarette.

"What all did you guys do today, babe?"

"Ahh, nothing interesting. Just stayed here and watched chick flicks, gossip, the typical girl thing. You?"

"Same. Stayed here and ate, played X Box, the typical guy thing."

Sakura giggled and laid back on the large mattress.

There was a momentary pause.

"You coming home tomorrow?"

"Well, I'd hate to interrupt your fabulous X Box binge."

Shikamaru laughed at that statement.

"You know damn well I'd much rather be playing shogi right now than these stupid shooting games."

"No one plays, because you never let them win, Smarty."

"How about we play a game, and I let you win?" Sakura felt him smirk through the phone.

"Haha! Sounds intriguing, sure."

"Great. Ah, I hear Neji pulling up, thank god. I'm starving. I'll see you tomorrow. Sorry again for the random call."

"No worries, I missed you too."

Shikamaru grinned and said his goodbye's as Neji walked in with bags of food, the aroma of Chinese filled the air. He eyed Shikamaru as he put down the phone and sat up from the bed, still smiling.

"Not even gonna say anything, bro." Neji shook his head and laughed setting the boxes of takeout onto the shogi table.

"Good."

The girls whispered back and forth before stopping abruptly when they noticed the Sakura walk in. "You guy's suck at being secretive." Sakura sat down with the two girls and picked up a chocolate bar, unraveling the wrapper.

"So do you, girl!"

Tenten adjusted the two buns her hair was in.

"Touche."

She took a big bite of the milk chocolate and sighed, tossing her phone onto the end of the couch.


	8. Lace

Sakura packed up her stuff Friday morning to go back home. Too much girl talk for her own good, she was sure her ears would be ringing for the next few days from Tens loud mouth. Overall, she thought it was nice to see her friends again. Hinata said that she was planning on telling Neji about her and Naruto at some point. He just wanted the best for his cousin.

Shikamaru came to pick her up and drop off the long haired boy, and she was pretty happy to be getting back to a quiet laid back weekend.

She gave Ten and Hinata some good bye hugs and gathered her bags to head out after she heard the honk of Shikamaru's car.

"Hey Shika-kun! Good god, I can't wait to get home. I need to smoke a bowl asap."

"Haha!" Shikamaru laughed. "That's right, Tenten and Hinata-chan don't smoke, do they?"

"NOPE. But I feel bad, I don't mean to hoard your weed. I'm definitely going job hunting so I can at least help out. I might look into some internships at Konoha Hospital."

"That's good. Don't trip, I can't smoke it all by myself anyways. Asuma's been trying to get me to cut down. Apparently, it's 'making me too lazy for my own good.'" Shikamaru started his car and pulled out of the driveway.

"That doesn't mean to start picking up more coke to compensate."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I'm past the whole coke thing. I only have a few bumps every so often. Now Naruto, that's another story."

Sakura adjusted to visor to shield from the morning sun and rolled down her window.

"Yeah, Hinata said she wants to help him quit. They've got a thing, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. Naruto implied that they've been getting busy." He laughed, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Speaking of Asuma, why hasn't he called you into work lately?"

"He closed up shop for the next two weeks to take care of Kurenai, he's afraid that the fumes from the cars might have a negative effect on the baby if she breathes or something like that."

Shikamaru worked at an automobile shop that Asuma owned working as a mechanic.

"Well thats nice! He seems like he's going to be a dedicated father." She smiled and looked out her window at the houses passing by. They were almost to the apartment.

"Yeah, it's great, but it sure is costing me being out of work. I've got bills and they aren't gonna pay themselves. How troublesome."

They pulled into the parking lot and started up the stairs to his place and walked in. Sakura tossed her stuff to the side to sort out later.

Shikamaru opened up his bed side drawer and grabbed his pipe and bag of pot, Sakura pulled out her lighter.  
They sat on his bed next to each other and lit up, breathing in the sweet smoke deeply and holding it momentarily before letting it slowly leave their lungs, a few coughs in between.

Their heads felt fuzzy and pulsated with every hit they took. After a few good hits, Shikamaru put his paraphernalia back in his drawer and laid down on the couch.

Sakura plopped her head on his pillow and stared at him. After hearing a few beeps of his cellphone he put his phone to his ear

"Hi, can I order a large pepperoni pizza and one order of breadsticks with marinara sauce?"

Sakura laughed, Shikamaru always was got mad munchies.

After placing his order, Shikamaru adjusted himself on the couch and flicked on the t.v.

"Babe?" Shikamaru glanced over at Sakura.

"Hn?"

She patted the spot next to her on the large bed.

Shikamaru smiled and scooted onto the bed next to her and laid facing her. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and caressed her face. Her eyes were so green and her skin was so fair, he didn't.. he couldn't look away. Sakura put her arm around him and held him tightly against her as he did the same.

The brunette nuzzled his face into her neck, kissed it and looked into her eyes again. Her eyes flickered from his deep brown orbs to his lips and then back again yearningly.

They knew it was going to happen.

Their faces closed in on one another's until their lips pressed together softly. Sakura's soft, delicate lips felt wonderfully against his. His touch felt like warm honey against her skin leaving her goosebumps. Sakura let him roll over on top of her and let their kiss deepen. He held the nape of her neck gently when he felt her tongue slide against his bottom lip. He opened his lips just enough to let her in and let their tongues dance. She rolled over on top of him and let him slide his hands under her shirt and onto his waist. Her skin was so soft, just like when he last touched her. He slipped his hands into the pockets of her shorts and squeezed her rear firmly. Their lips intensified and they gradually started to kiss and touch more vigorously. Sakura began to tug on Shikamaru's jeans when she felt him bulging through until he finally undid his belt and took off his pants with her help. Sakura shimmied out of her shorts and tossed her shirt to the floor, as did he. He slid his hands under her breasts and reached behind her to undo her bra. Her skin, like milk, was so supple and delicate. He gave them a squeeze. He slid his hands down her waist, giving her chills and slipped his thumbs under the white lace panties she has on and slowly slid them down, exposing what lie underneath. He flung them to the floor and pulled off his boxers. She grinded his hard member and lifted up slightly to let his fingers enter her. Sakura let out a desirous sound that trickled through her rapid breaths. Shikamaru removed his fingers and pressed his throbbing cock into her opening and began thrust-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"PIZZA DELIVERY!"

"FUCK." Shikamaru whispered, he pulled out quickly and threw on his pants as fast as he could

"Just a minute!" he shouted.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I forgot!" he mumbled under his breath.

Sakura darted into the next room in the nude and Shikamaru opened the door, stepping out so the smell of marijuana and sex wouldn't escape the room.

"How much was it, again?"

"$15.78" the man answered.

Shikamaru hurriedly flipped through the bills in his hand.

"Okay, here you go, 5 dollar tip, thanks umm.." He glanced at the name on his name tag. "Iruka.. bye." Shikamaru grabbed the boxes and walked back in shutting the door behind him.

"THANKS." the man said sarcastically before turning around and walking back to his delivery car.

Shikamaru sighed and carried the pizza into the kitchen, Sakura came out in a T shirt and leaned against the door way.

"Sorry." Shikamaru sat down and held the bridge of his nose in embarrassment.

"It's okay, babe. I forgot too." Sakura walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"I'm so stoned." He laughed

He felt Sakura breathe against his ear and give it a little nibble then pulled up a chair next to him.

"Lets eat, and then finish what we started." Sakura shot him a wink.

Shikamaru pulled her face towards his and gave her a rough kiss and pulled away slightly so their foreheads still touched.

"Deal."

They opened the box and let the smell of delicious pepperoni pizza enfold them.

"Yay for being stoned." Sakura said and bit into her slice

_**AN:**_

_**YAY LEMON! Don't be butt hurt that I interrupted it ;)**_

_**at least I let you guys have a nice pizza to help you get over it lol 3**_


	9. Wander

**AN: SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! This chapter was seriously giving me hell, I was having some serious writers block for like a month.**

**But I've got this ;) **

**Hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter! I'll have the next one up shortly!**

* * *

Sakura and Shikamaru laid next to each other breathless and satisfied. They managed to have sex _without_ being interrupted and Shikamaru successfully brought her to her climax. They now lied there naked, sweaty and stoned. The sun shone through the window and the Nara watched the clouds go by as he recuperated, cigarette in the corner of his mouth.  
"Can I have a hit?" Sakura asked, smile on her face.

Shikamaru smirked, taking a long drag of his cigarette before setting it into the ashtray on his bedside table and pulled Sakura on top of him and gave her a long sensuous kiss, giving her butt a slight squeeze.

"Kill it."

"Thanks." She said as she stood up. Shikamaru noticed her legs wobble a bit and smiled in satisfaction.

"I'm gonna take a shower, babe." She pressed the butt of the cigarette into the ashtray after inhaling one last puff of smoke.

"Alright, Sakura-chan."

The brunette rolled over onto his back and started to relax. He was happy that Neji had school and Naruto had work.. It would at least give him some good old Nara quiet time, and maybe even some more Sakura time, which he enjoyed today. He was in a good mood, today was a good day. His mind started flipping through thoughts before he finally started nodding off.

Sakura creeped back into the room where she found Shikamaru lying. Eyes shut and blanket covering his lower half. Still naked after her shower, she crawled quietly back into the bed with the brunette and rested her head against his arm. Shikamaru squinted his eyes and stretched his arm around her, pulling her close to his chest. She felt his muscles flex and contract against her. His skin was warm skin and sent goosebumps down her spine. He let his fingertips trace her sides and felt her shiver at the sensation. She eyed him as she let her left leg wrap over him and kissed his neck softly, lightly sucking. The boy smiled and turned his body towards her, letting his hand slide down her back and past her butt to caress her thigh that was wrapped around his. A giggle escaped her mouth.

He always had this calm aura surrounding him. She felt relaxed and it felt good, she never really got time to become relaxed. Sakura studied his face and traced her fingertips on his jawline. He seemed like he wanted to say something, like he was holding something back.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

Shikamaru adjusted himself slightly to talk.

"Well... with us lying here like this... of course you know what I'm thinking about." He allowed himself to give her rear a another squeeze and Sakura laughed.

"Of course, it's troublesome, but I can't help wondering..." He trailed off and looked back up at the ceiling. "What is to come.. you know.. of us."

Sakura turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling as well.

"Shika-kun, I'm not ready for a-"  
"-for a relationship, yeah, I know." he stood up and threw on a pair of boxers and jeans, grabbing his pipe and plopping down on the small couch to achieve some distance from her.

What other answer was he to expect? This had already played out in his mind many different times. He put his foot up on the shogi table and broke apart a nug of weed, sprinkling the pieces into the bowl. He pretended to keep his focus on the pipe, but he felt Sakura's stare burning into him. She could see it in his face that her answer upset him. He always played it cool, like second nature.

He let his head fall back as he held in the sweet smoke. He zoned and let his mind cloud for a few more seconds and let a gust of grey air out of his lungs. He let everything fade out for a second and let his mind wander.

_**'Shikamaru, don't get like that. Just let it go.'**_

He couldn't help but be just a little pissed. She knew that he was starting to feel something for her... and they way she acted. Very misleading. He had another toke.

_**'Whatever,' **_he thought. **_'She just wants somebody to fill the void.' _**

But maybe he just wanted the same.

His mind screamed at him to stop thinking.

The brunette stood up from his couch, tossed on a shirt and carried his pack of cigarettes to the living room and out the front door.

_**'Where is he going?' **_She worried.

Sakura slid out of the boys bed and put a T-shirt and sweats on and started to walk towards the door before stopping herself. It'd probably be better if she didn't bug him..


	10. Reminisce pt 1

It was 12:45 on a Friday, Shikamaru sat on the roof of his apartment building and looked down at the street. Everything looked so small from the great distance he was from the sidewalk.

His feet hung over the edge and he laid back to watch the clouds roll by. It was never something he really intended to do, but just a lonely dream he had of letting himself fall from atop the building.

It was a daily ritual for him, to watch the clouds and let his legs dangle above the racing cars and busy people of Konoha.

His curiosity seemed to have gotten the better of him, which was rather unusual as he always found it too troublesome to be at risk of causing trouble, but he climbed flights of stairs and picked the lock on the door that led to the roof. When he was up there, he allowed his mind to be free of all the problems from below and just think to himself.

There's a big difference between being alone

and being lonely.

When you are alone, you imply that there is no one with you and you are neither happy nor sad about it. It is neither good nor bad. Some even prefer to be alone.

The word "lonely" implies the person feels sad and unwanted. When you sit in a crowded room, you may not necessarily "alone", but you can still feel lonely, and thats how he felt.

Everyone was doing their own thing, everything was moving below his feet. The whole world was moving.

_**'Why am I standing still?' **_he would ask himself daily.

The feeling that time has stopped for him and his progression had halted grew heavier on his shoulders.

"Usuratonkaichi, what are you doing up here?" A sultry voice from behind him asked

Shikamaru leaned over and looked in it's direction

Temari was leaning against the door he had come from, arms folded. The length of her dress blew in the wind. Shikamaru didn't know Temari too well, other than the fact that she was the elder sister to Gaara and Kankuro.

"I could ask you the same thing." Shikamaru stood up carefully and walked towards the blonde.

"I followed you." she said bluntly. "I was curious as to why I seen you picking that lock." She smirked and took a few steps towards him. "Gaara says you requested some?" She tossed a bag of white powder towards his feet.

He scratched the back of his head and leaned down to pick up his drugs, then shoved them into his coat pocket.

"I come up here to think I guess." he said. She strolled passed him to where he had been sitting and sat down to let her legs hang over.

"D-don't do that!" he warned. "Thats dangerous."

"Then why were you doing it?" she responded nonchalantly.

The boy stayed silent and sat down next to her. She laid back and rested her hands behind her head, Shikamaru did the same.

"Contemplating something?" she asked and turned towards him.

Shikamaru thought for a moment before responding.

"Not exactly..." he trailed off.

She was unsatisfied with his answer.

"What are you thinking about?"

Shikamaru sighed and sat up, resting his elbow on his knee, head on his hand.

"I don't know.. I'm sad."  
"Everyone is sad." She said with a smile.

She sat up with him and placed two fingers under his chin bringing his face towards hers. His heart jumped she moved her lips closer to his ear.

Her whisper was slow, sexy.

"_The red washing down the drain won't change the color of the sea at all. I know" _

She stood up and began walking towards the door of the staircase. He jumped up as well and followed.

"Oi.. Temari." He put his hands in his pockets and looked down at his shoes.

"Hmm?"

"Before you go, why don't you hang out a bit, maybe. I'll smoke you out if you want."

"Hmm that sounds nice actually." The blonde grinned.

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari walked into the apartment and sat in the living room.

"You live here by yourself?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru sighed and went to his room to grab his bong and sack of weed.

"Yeah, just got the place a few months ago."  
She looked around her as she waited on the tan couch. There was a small coffee table in front of her, ping pong (beer pong) table folded up in the corner. A TV and stereo sat on a table against the wall in front of her.

Not too bad for someone who is only 18.

"What happened to your parents?"

Shikamaru laughed. "Had to get away from _them. _Alcoholic father and a crazy mother, not exactly my favorite people to be around." He passed the readied bong to her. "You get greens."

Temari placed her mouth over the mouthpiece and inhaled as she lit the bowl. The bong bubbled as she filled up her lungs with the intoxicating smoke. She leaned back onto the couch and shut her eyes for a moment to start to feel her buzz and Shikamaru took the bong. He allowed her to come back to herself before asking her the same question.

"What happened to yours? I know you guys have been living on your own for a while now."

She coughed the smoke out.

"They booked it, god knows where. Left my little brothers to me 3 years ago, the day I turned 18 and they never came back. I had custody of them until Gaara turned 18 a few months ago. Thats why he started selling 3 years back, we needed the money."

"Oh, thats right. He mentioned something like that. I'm sorry." He took his hit.

"Don't be sorry, dobe. You didn't do anything."

2 hours passed as they continued to spill their life stories to each other and more importantly, both listened. Temari lived with her 2 brothers in a small house near the city and worked her ass off as a waitress, while Kankuro went to college and Gaara sold weed, ecstasy and coke to make their living situation a bit easier to manage. Temari talked about how difficult it was when her parents left and how stressful trying to control 2 teenage boys was. Shikamaru listened to everything she had to say while she was in her high rant. He wanted to know more about her and he loved how she opened up to him so easily. Shikamaru talked about how his parents had severe fights constantly and how he would have done anything to just leave. How he worked his ass off at under-the-table jobs given by his boss, Asuma, at the Sarutobi Auto Repair just to get enough money to bail out of there. He talked about how much Asuma helped him out and was there for him.

He passed her the bong again and she took another deep hit. She allowed herself to turn and let her feet hang off the side of the couch and rested her head next to Shikamaru's thigh, but he patted his lap to allow her to scoot up and utilize his lap as a headrest.

She exhaled and looked up at him as he began taking in more grey smoke. The water bubbled.

"We are the same, you know."

Shikamaru paused and leaned back onto the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmmmmm." She dragged out.

"How so?"

Temari picked up his hand and held it in front of her face. She gazed and traced at the lines on his palm.

"We are both lost in sorrow." She let her eyes shut slowly and gripped his hand. "That careless look in your eye that we share as you let your legs dangle so many stories high. The look that says you wouldn't jump, but if the wind picked up just right and it tipped you over the edge.. you wouldn't care."

Her eyes beamed back up at him and he stared back into the dark green eyes.

"It's upsetting.." He leaned his head back and shut his eyes.

"Talking about it?"

"No." He responded wearily. "Knowing that someone else has to bear the ache as well, pains me."

Temari let her eyes rest for a moment leaning over and grabbing her phone out of her purse

3 missed calls – Kankuro

2 missed texts – Kankuro

2 missed calls – Gaara

"Shit! I forgot to call!" Temari jumped up and began dialing Kankuro. Shikamaru rose to the kitchen to get something to cure his cottonmouth and give her a bit of privacy as she called, but he couldn't help but listen in.

"Hello? Kan-... Kankuro! I'm fine...I delivered to Nara." Shikamaru heard Kankuro speaking rapidly over the phone.

"Kankuro, I'm a big girl." she sighed. "Hell, I'm your older sister. I wouldn't go anywhere that I knew was unsafe, I'm just at Shikamaru's... Nah, we only smoked... Kankuro, I have the car, I'm fine. Goodby- GOODBYE, KANKURO." She hung up.

The blonde haired girl plopped back down on the couch and laughed. "Sorry about that. With the 'business' Gaara runs, I guess you can never be too paranoid."

Shikamaru smiled in agreeance, handing her a bottle of water and sitting next to her.

"You sure you can drive okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed. "Thanks for inviting me in and all."

Shikamaru smiled again. "We should do this again sometime."

"Of course, you busy tomorrow?"

"Oh, no I'm not. Head over if you'd like."

Shikamaru helped her off of the couch and walked with her to the door.

"Should I expect to find you on the roof again?" She smirked.

"Most likely."

"Well, I'll meet you there." she winked and walked out him the apartment.

* * *

**AU: hope you enjoyed this chapter,**

**I thought I'd throw in some celebratory ShikaTema background info for my 10th chapter! 'Reminisce' are chapters reflecting on their relationship and will be sectioned into parts depending on the memory's relevancy to what is happening currently (: **

**thanks for reading!**


	11. Reminisce pt 2

Shikamaru slowly awakened Saturday morning and let his mind slip from his dreamland into reality. He twisted his torso until a few satisfying cracks were sent down his spine and sat up to look at his clock.

The bright red numbers read 9:58am.

"Of course." He sighed to himself. "I always wake up before the alarm."

He plopped back down on his bed and rested his hands behind his head letting his thoughts go behind his eyelids. _**'Thats right, Temari is coming over.' **_He smiled to himself. Temari was good conversation, unlike many of the girls he knew. Maybe it was just because she was the first person he'd opened up to in a while. She would meet him at his spot on the roof like they had the day before.

His alarm went off 2 minutes later cutting his thoughts short and remind him to get ready. He pulled the bag of white power out of his bedside drawer and made a few small lines, just enough to wake him up a little more. He made his way to the bathroom showered, shaved and brushed his hair.

"Today is going to be better." He told himself in the mirror. He looked into the reflections dilated eyes and almost felt a tinge of guilt for getting high before seeing her.

Shikamaru laid on the rooftop cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth and the sun was hidden behind thicker clouds shaded with dark shades of grey. It was chiller but the cigarette warmed him up a bit. He zipped his jacket up higher and adjusted the hood. With each exhale he watched the smoke float into the sky and blend with the clouds accumulating above Konoha. Surely a storm was coming. He heard the expected creak from the rooftop entrance and sat up to see the blonde bundled in a thick sweater.

"Hey." She grinned.

"Hey." He responded and turned onto his side to face her.

She looked around at the little set up he had. A big brown fleece blanket laid out before her, pack of cigarettes. He even had a bottle of water on her side of the blanket.

"This is nice." She giggled and sat beside him.

"I just thought it'd be comfortable." he smirked.

A pleasant silence fell over the two and they watched the clouds grow dimmer.

Temari turned her head when noticed the brunette's eyes on hers and they let out a laugh when they met.

"I like this." she said blatantly.

Shikamaru flicked the ash off his cigarette for one more hit and put it out on the rough gravel, turning on his side to face her.

"Do you? You aren't bored?"

"No, it's relaxing. If we're lucky it'll even rain.."

"You like the rain?"

"I love the rain." she corrected and turned as well.

"I wouldn't mind being caught in it."

Shikamaru watched as her green eyes shut. They weren't doing anything, but he liked that she appreciated the quiet as much as he did. It wasn't awkward, it was a comforting silence that allowed both of their minds to wander. He allowed his eyes to do the same and let the cool breeze carry his thoughts.

He was close to drifting off when he felt something plink against his right cheek. He allowed an eye to open and watched as light droplets started to roll off Temari's coat, her eyes blinked opened.

"Yeesssssssss." She stretched. Their eyes met again and it held as the rain came down harder.

"Are you cold?"

"A little, but I'm fine." he responded.

"Oh," her lower lip pouted. "because I brought a little something to keep us warm." she opened her bag and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel's.

"Hmm.. now that I think of it, I am pretty cold." He joked. "You?"

"Oh, FREEZING." She played along.

"Let's head back to my place then." He helped her up and rung out the now soaked brown blanket. As they went out the door, Shikamaru flicked the lock on the other side and started down the stairs. Their shoes squeaked and the stairs started puddling.

Back in the apartment it was a flashback of the previous day, just a different method of intoxication. Shikamaru took out two glasses and placed one in front of her while she turned on Shikamaru's stereo. He distanced himself on the opposite end of the couch and filled his glass, sliding the bottle on her end across the coffee table. It was quiet as they took their few first few drinks.

"I don't bite." She joked about his distance and let out a laugh.

"I know." He responded a little embarrassed and scooted closer to her.

"I wont let anything happen, don't be such a prude." She turned her attention back to her drink.

"Me? A Prude?" He questioned shocked.

"Yes, you."

"I am not."

Temari laughed again and drank up her glass before setting it down and letting out a refreshed sigh. The blonde stood and closed in on Shikamaru letting her right knee sit on one side of him and her left on the other. "Wha-what are you doing.." his face reddened.

She straddled his lap and rest her arms on his shoulders and Shikamaru held out his drink to prevent it from spilling and looked away.

"Prude." She mocked and took the glass from his hand setting it behind her on the table.

His eyebrows furrowed.

"I am _not_ a prude.." He responded and courageously placed his hands on her waist, letting them slide down to firmly hold her thighs. Temari chuckled "Ahh I see..." She leaned into his ear and let out a whisper.

"So you're a pervert."

He quickly released his touch and held his hands away. "I am not, you troublesome woman!"

She began to laugh uncontrollably and rolled off of Shikamaru back onto the couch letting her legs rest on his lap. The brunette turned away and quickly drank the last half of the alcohol left in his glass to achieve a faster buzz and filled it up again. "You're a strange woman, Temari."

"I suppose I can't argue with you there, Nara."


End file.
